


Running on empty

by Phck



Series: Miroctane [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Prequel, This follows the canon lore, This takes place before Octane joins the Apex games, my take on what could've happened during the textmessages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phck/pseuds/Phck
Summary: A story about what might've happened while Octane was texting Lifeline. Based on the official lore.[This work can be read as a stand alone.]
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva, They are friends - Relationship
Series: Miroctane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570732
Kudos: 13





	Running on empty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is any good but I had fun imagine what Octane could've been doing while texting with Lifeline. He texted like he didn't care, so I couldn't help but think that he was actually pretty sad and lonely...  
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> If anyone doesn't know the official lore btw and is curious, this is the video I meant.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OX3K-PSTs3E

**_ By the time you read this, I’ll be gone... _ **

A loud beeping noise startled Octavio Silva out of his sleep, the man frantically looking around himself before he remembered just where he was, sitting back in his seat, heart pounding.  It was pitch black outside, Octavio hadn’t noticed the sun setting at all. The rhythmic rattling of the train had probably lulled him into a deep slumber.   
Just a few hours ago he had boarded the train, looking for an empty cabin where he could have his peace and slumped into the comfy seats. He had been exhausted, his whole body had been aching, the meds and the adrenaline long gone, letting him experience the pain in all it’s glory. But he wouldn’t allow himself to break down or go back. He’d rather feel this pain and feel alive than go back there and sell his soul and freedom off. 

Again a beeping noise. 

He had completely forgotten that there had been a reason why he was so rudely awoken from his sleep. He halfheartedly searched through his backpack, to pull out his cellphone, which was showing him 5 missed messages from Ajay. Without a doubt the culprit.   
He wasn’t sure if he had the energy to deal with the temperamental medic right now. He loved her like a sister, but he was aware that she would not be pleased with the current situation.   
With a sigh Octavio opened the messenger app, preparing himself for the worst. 

**_ AJ: ???? _ **

**_ AJ: Silva?!?!?! _ **

**_ AJ: HELLO?!?! _ **

**_ AJ: If I get to the clinic and ya not there... _ **

**_ AJ: O!!!! WHERE ARE YA?!?!?!?!?!?! _ **

Huh. Not the worst. At least not yet. 

**_ Sorry, Chica. I fell asleep on the train.  _ **

He had just send the message when the answer immediately made his phone vibrate. 

**_ AJ: THOUGH YA WERE DEAD! _ **

Octavio rolled his eyes, yet he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He hadn’t meant to worry Che so much. He just had to get away from it all, not thinking about hurting his best friend in the process. 

_** Who said that? Hospitals r boring. Took my new piernas & bolted.  ** _

He looked down at his legs, or more like what used to be his legs and were now a metal construct attached to what was left of his human bones. They had been real useful for fleeing the hospital, he had to admit. 

_** New legs work great, BTW. Thx for asking.  ** _

He could practically see Ajay fuming with anger while reading his text. He really should be a bit nicer to her sometimes. Though that would mean he had to open up and talk about all this emotional stuff, and Octavio Silva was just not good at that. Probably one of the many things he could blame his parents for. They had not once been the emotional type, if he had seen his parents at all.   
In retrospect, maybe growing up alone had been better than having them around all the time. Who knew how much more fucked up he’d be now?  
Before he could lose himself in this kind of unfortunate scenario, however, his phone rang again. 

_** AJ: Do they now? We wouldn’t know because the doctors haven’t even checked them out! Get off that train and get back here! ** _

As if on cue, an emotionless voice announced that it would only take 15 minutes until the train reached Solace.  
Octavio quickly typed in a reply before busying himself with packing his headphones and his running gear back into his backpack. 

**_ I would, hermana. But u know me. Can’t stay in 1 place 2 long. Sore joints. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA _ **

**_ AJ: ya think ya funny? What if ya catch an infection? Lose a lot more than ya legs.  _ **

**_ Then u can get me those prosthetics 2! _ **

**_ AJ: ya about “2” seconds from getting blocked.  _ **

Octavio couldn’t help but grin at the conversation they were having. Ajay always scolded him, and she had threatened to block him countless times, never following through.   
The runner had just stood up to shoulder his bag and put his phone away, when the message that came in let him freeze in his current position. 

_** AJ: Spoke to ya parents this morning.  ** _

_**???? ** _

Octavio felt like he couldn’t breathe. So this conversation wasn’t over. Mierda. He didn’t like one bit where this was going.  As if on autopilot he made his way to the opening doors of the train. If it wasn’t for the prosthetics he was sure his legs would’ve given out by now. It took an agonizingly long time until the next message came in. 

_** AJ: Don’t ???? me. Ya think I wouldn’t try to track ya down? What, ya just meet me yesterday?  
I told em how ya were brought into the clinic with ya legs almost blown off, how taking a desk job with them at Silva Pharm was the last thing ya wanted...  
know what they told me?  
** _ _** Guess! ** _

Octavio felt his whole body start shaking, bile creeping up his throat into his mouth. He hadn’t run away to talk about all this shit all over again, it was always the same fucking conversation. 

_** AJ: THERE IS NO JOB WAITING FOR YA AT SILVA.  ** _

He was sure the woman had meant for those words to be a finishing blow, yet upon reading them, Octavio couldn’t help but laugh. If only that were true. 

**_??? _ **

**_ Was there supposed 2 be?  _ **

This had to end now. Octavio was still in pain, he had no clue where to sleep this night, though he guessed he could just kill time in a club or something around here, and this conversation that he had with Ajay and his family for what seems like forever never led to anything, just making everyone involved feel bad. And frankly? Octavio had enough of feeling bad. 

He ignored the incoming text message and finally decided to get a move on. The city was completely unknown to him, he had never been to Solace, but he found himself immediately loving it as he entered one of what seemed to be a main-street, greeted by bright neon lights and a bustling nightlife. It was nothing like his home, a perfect place to leave Octavio Silva, the heir to a million corporation, behind and start anew as whatever the fuck he wanted to be. He felt the anxiety about the unknown temporarily numb his body and senses, until he took a deep breath, enjoying the elevated heartbeat and the nervous tingle in his body. Being scared was quite a great rush after all. 

He made his way down the street for a while, squeezing himself through the masses of drunk people that were standing in front of bars and brothels. The air was cold and burned in his lungs, prompting him to pull out a mask out of his pockets to cover his mouth and warm his breath. It was too crowded for a sprint, sadly, but with the pain and the long pants that he had gotten at the clinic and wore to cover his new prosthetics it would’ve been impossible to go for a sprint anyways. He decided to go down a smaller street, even here people still crowding before the shops. It wasn’t until his eyes fell on a red neon sign with lettering he couldn’t read that he stopped to step closer and inspect the shop it belonged to. It looked like a bar, but so far off off the main street Octavio was sure it was not gonna be a place for the rich and famous. It seemed perfect. Sketchy people where just his crowd, or so he told himself, before entering the pub. 

The inside was nothing like he’d expected though. Instead of a rundown bar he was met with a pretty modern looking interior, warm lights and a lighthearted atmosphere. It felt like he had entered a different world, one, where the past did not exist or at least didn’t matter. He made his way over to the bar, catching the attention of the young, serious looking bartender. She was almost as tall as Octavio, probably the same age too, but her almost white hair that she kept in a tight ponytail made her look older and more like an authority person. Octavio ordered a beer and decided to keep to himself in a quiet corner, taking a few sips before growing too impatient and finally retrieving his cellphone from his pocket, checking the previously ignored message. 

_** AJ: There was an offer letter from ya parents by ya dinner tray last night.  
I saw it when I came to visit. And don’t ya go pretending there wasn’t.  
We’ve known each other too long to pull this crap.  ** _

_** Don’t know what ur talking about. No letter here.  
Never said anything re a job. U assumed that.  
And u know what they say re people who don’t look b4 leaping, chica. jaja ** _

Even the nice atmosphere around him couldn’t prevent the chills that crept over his spine. Why did his childhood friend need to be so nosy of all times? Why couldn’t for once something go past her unnoticed? 

_** AJ: —— ** _

_** AJ: That’s how ya gonna play this? Really? ** _

_** Who’s playing?  ** _

Octavio felt his patience running thin. It was true that he owed his life to the girl, but that didn’t mean she had to get involved in his stupid family crap. How much more obvious did he have to make it that he wanted to drop the conversation for her to finally stop pestering him with this? The last 24 hours had been pretty rough on him, what with loosing his legs and all. The medic really should cut him some slack!   
Though deep down he was aware that it had been his own fault, and that he wasn’t exactly acting like a friend right now. 

_** AJ: Just found it crumpled up in a ball in the garbage can. Last chance to fess up, before I get a better look at it.  ** _

Damn this stubborn friend of his. There was no way she was seriously snooping through his trash at his parents house. Right?

_**Che. C’mon. U sounding crazy.**_

For real. He always viewed her as a sister but this was going a bit too far if Ajay wasn’t bluffing. 

_** AJ: Crazy? No. Crazy would be ya dad ending a job offer letter to ya with “We can’t wait to board the Octrain”.  ** _

Octavio nearly spit out his beer, desperately trying to hold in his laugher. 

_** Maybe he can’t? ** _

_** AJ: That was sarcasm!  ** _

Maybe it was the previous joke, that still made him giggle to himself like a mad man, or the alcohol finally did it’s magic, Octavio wasn’t sure, but he suddenly didn’t feel irritated with his friend anymore. She was just as stubborn as him, and obviously she had enough evidence at her hand to know what was up, but wanting to hear it from Octavio himself.   
With a sigh the runner admitted defeat, deciding to indulge his friend, only for a moment. 

_** Busted. But look. Know what I had 2 look 4ward to if it wasn’t 4 u?  
PT. Rehab. Worst of all? BEING BEDRIDDEN. U saved my life, Che. I owe u 1.  ** _

_** AJ: Ya got that right. I risked my job for ya. So pay me back by NOT doing something as stupid as this again.  
Using a grenade to launch yourself into a world record... ya damn near died. Wam wit ya?!?  ** _

_** Just following what that guy in the sim-vid did.  ** _

_** AJ: Sim as in SIMULATION NOT REALITY. What don’t miss ya pass ya. Ya have a second chance. Learned ya lesson awa? ** _

Octavio let his head fall onto the table in front of him, stretching his arms out to stare at the screen. Maybe the alcohol really had kicked in.   
Ever since he had created his online persona of Octane, the daredevil who always went faster, higher, stronger, he and Ajay had countless arguments. She would always get mad at him for putting his body in danger. Octavio understood where she was coming from, as his childhood friend worked so hard to save people’s life’s. To her, willingly risking his own well being must seem like a very privileged and decadent thing to do, something she couldn’t understand. But to him it was the only thing keeping him from going mad from all the pressure, the anxiety and the depression. He had come to need it. He was addicted. But his friend would never understand that. 

It was definitely the influence of the alcohol, that let Octavio think a little joke would be fine, as he typed his next messages. 

_** Si. Yes.  ** _

_** I learned the most important lesson of all...  ** _

_**...jump higher before setting off the next grenade.  ** _

_** JAJAJAJAJAJA ** _

The minutest passed by, but no reply came, much to Octavios disappointment. 

_** What about a jump-pad instead? Trust fund’ll cover it.  ** _

At this point Octavio had stopped being conscious of his surroundings, laying on the table giggling at his own silly joke.   
The minutest passed, and he might’ve even almost dozed off, when he forced himself back in an upright position, checking his phone. No reply from Ajay. 

_** Che?  ** _

Another few minutes passed, but still no reply. Shit, he’d definitely gone too far now, or rather this kind of joke was probably too soon. 

_** Come on, amiga. I was joking about the next grenade!  ** _

He really had only meant it as a joke. He knew he was fortunate to have a friend who risked everything for him to get him a new set of legs immediately after the accident. He wasn’t THAT tactless as to ignore that fact and blow them right up again.   
Only he wasn’t sure if his friend could still believe him, when he said that. 

Minutes passed without any reply. Octavio felt the previous pang of guilt settle back in his chest. He really didn’t like this. 

_** Ajay...? ** _

A beep made him jump with excitement, stare expectantly at his screen, only to freeze, as his brain tried to process what had just happened. 

_** THE RECIPIENT HAS BLOCKED YOU FROM THE CONVERSATION.  ** _

A hot and uncomfortable burn started to well from behind his eyes, and it took some time to notice that he had started crying.   
It felt strange, to let his tears fall down his lashes onto his cheeks, to drip onto the wooden table. Octavio couldn’t remember the last time he had cried. Not even when he lost his legs or had been in immense pain had he cried.   
The man curled up into a ball as best as he could in his chair, hiding his face partly behind his running mask. This was new. He didn’t like this. Damn alcohol. He hadn’t let anything bring him to tears ever since he was a child. He didn’t like this feeling, it drove him insane, he needed it to stop! Right now.   
In a panicked haze, Octavio wiped his eyes dry with the back of his hands, frantically looking around the bar. He didn’t know what he was looking for, he just knew he needed anything to take his mind off off things right now. 

His eyes fell onto a holographic TV at the end of the bar that he hadn’t noticed when he had entered, a livestream of an Apex game being broadcasted.  Octavio had heard about the games. Of course he had, as his childhood friend sometimes participated in them.   
It would be a lie to say he had never considered it before, but somehow he had always other things to do instead of enlisting as a legend. Breaking a world record for instance. 

Now, though? 

Right now he was free and with nothing to do. The boredom would come as soon as this night ended, and that feeling got to be even worse than crying over a fight with his best friend. 

And who knew? Maybe he could talk to Ajay in person, once he got there. 

it was decided.

It was time for the next rush. 


End file.
